Can You See Me
by klaine.ilysb
Summary: - High School AU - When Magnus changes Maths classes he finds himself attracted to the blue eyed black haired beauty who somehow sits on his phone all lesson and is still top of the class. Alec eventually returns those feelings but he has some serious secrets that he doesn't think Magnus can handle. Will they be able to work through it...? (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there... This is my first story, I'm not sure why tbh seeing as I've been reading ff on here for yeaaaars. But yeah I've had this story in my head for ages and seeing as I'm off school I finally got writing it. I hope at least one person finds this lol otherwise it would sort of be a waste of time but yeah basically... enjoy!**

* * *

It was not a significant day for Magnus. Not at all, really. He'd gotten up at the crack of dawn, mostly because he'd gone to sleep at around 8pm last night but also to begin his rigorous face routine and to prepare for school. He had met Tessa outside his house and they had gotten the bus together like they had done since they were eleven. And now Magnus was sitting in English for the last five minutes of the lesson. Strangely enough he could feel himself dozing off slightly despite all the sleep he had gotten last night but that was probably more because of how extremely tedious Mr Starkweather was. His voice was practically lulling Magnus to sleep and _not_ in a good way. In fact Magnus was dreaming about those Giuseppe Zanotti black and gold trainers that he'd had his eye on for a while.

"Psst, pst-" Magnus turned around reluctantly to glare at Will who had been trying to get his attention for five minutes now clearly unbeknownst to the fact that Magnus was simply ignoring him.

"Where were you at lunch?" Will cut to the point quickly, glancing at Mr Starkweather in case he saw them talking.

"I was talking to Miss Seelie; she was asking me how I felt my maths work was going recently." Magnus hissed, mystified as to why Will was asking him right now when English was almost over.

"Oh…" Will looked oddly disappointed with his answer.

"Why do you look so put out by that?" Magnus inquired knowing that he was going to regret asking but doing it anyway.

"Eh, no reason, I just presumed you'd been getting it on with that guy again, Woolsey wasn't it?"

"Pfft, that ended right after it had started, he's a player and I only did it because I was feeling antsy that day." Magnus shrugged; surprised that Will had brought that topic back up when it had been weeks since the incident with Woolsey had happened.

"Oh, right okay well never mind then…" Will looked around the classroom suddenly averting Magnus's eyes.

"Will, why are you acting so strange?" Magnus demanded.

"I… shit, don't kill me Magnus. But I… might have bet Jem that you would get a boyfriend before Christmas and I was… hoping that I could win faster if you and Woolsey got closer and honestly-" Will trailed off slowly at the look on Magnus's face.

"Are you serious? Sorry that I can't manage to keep a guy for long enough for you to win your stupid bet William!" Magnus wasn't even mad at Will; he was more embarrassed that his non-existent love life had become the subject of Will and Jem's bets.

"I'm sorry Magn…" Will began but Magnus cut him off.

"No, don't apologise, it's fine, I just don't _love_ highlighting the fact that I'm extremely single." Magnus rolled his eyes to show Will that he was joking… sort of.

"I am sorry though, it was insensitive and I shouldn't have brought it up Magnus." Will's bright blue eyes bored into Magnus's, full of sincerity that he hadn't expected, "You'll find a guy Magnus, I know it."

Magnus didn't know what to say to that so he just smiled gratefully at Will and turned around just in time to hear the bell ring to indicate the end of the lesson. Magnus's mind was swimming with thoughts after his conversation with Will. Why _was_ he so desperate for a boyfriend at this point in his life? He's seventeen! He has his whole life to find a guy but for some reason he couldn't stop feeling like he _needed_ a boyfriend to be happy. It was so unusual for him to feel like this. Normally things didn't faze him and he was always flamboyant and creative and happy-go-lucky but lately he just hadn't felt that way. Well it was time for that to change! Starting right now, Magnus was going to look at the positive side of everything. He didn't have a boyfriend because it wasn't the right time for him to have a boyfriend. Magnus was a firm believer of the phrase 'everything happens for a reason' and he was going to stick by that from now on.

With that thought in his mind, he marched to his maths class for the last lesson of the day. And he was immediately greeted by Miss Seelie who prevented him from walking into the classroom.

"Uh…?" Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly at his teacher whose beautiful auburn hair was pulled into a loose ponytail today.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. Quite the contrary, actually. You're moving to the higher class, Magnus!" Miss Seelie told him, with a knowing smile on her face.

Magnus's brain took five seconds for this to sink in.

"You… Oh my god. That's why you were asking me all those questions earlier about how confident I was feeling. You knew!" Magnus pretended to act betrayed but couldn't help the happy smile which was spreading across his face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep your _new_ teacher waiting. Off you go, room 7." Miss Seelie politely shooed him away.

It was like the universe had heard Magnus's thoughts earlier. He had been working so hard in maths and it had paid off. This was just what he needed.

He was practically skipping down the hallway with uncontained joy. He actually skipped past room 7 but quickly backtracked to stand in front of the door.

He knocked once and opened the door immediately to see an intimidating classroom of all the smartest kids in the year.

"Ah, you must be Magnus Bane." The teacher said, walking closer to the door.

"Indeed I am." Magnus silently cursed himself for using the word 'indeed', who uses that word anymore?

"Well I'm Miss Loss and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year. You can sit…" She scanned the room briefly, probably deciding who would be distracted by Magnus the least, "yes, you can sit by Alexander Lightwood over there." She pointed towards the back of the class where a boy was sitting slouched over the desk.

Hearing his name the boy looked up and Magnus had to hold back a gasp. The most beautiful blue eyes were looking at Magnus with slight interest. He had clear ivory skin and ink black hair which Magnus could tell wasn't actually styled but rather was left in a tousled mess which screamed 'I woke up like this' but suited Alexander perfectly. Even sitting down he looked toned and muscular especially with his blazer off. _He must work out,_ Magnus thought briefly, before going back to his analysis of Alexander's body. He was leaning on the desk with both elbows and his hands were tucked under his chin. His eyes, dear god his eyes, were still looking at Magnus this time with concealed amusement and his skin was faintly pink. The things Magnus would do to Alexander Lightwood.

"Ahem."

Magnus blinked once and suddenly the reason for Alexander's amusement became clear. Magnus had been staring at him for god knows how long.

Wow, was he making a fool out of himself today.

"Magnus, you can sit down now." Miss Loss said pointedly.

"Right, yes of course." Most people would be embarrassed if they had just been caught checking a guy out in front of their new maths class but as always Magnus shrugged it off.

He strode to the back of the class and quickly sat down trying as hard as possible not to look at Alexander and get caught again.

But of course as soon as Magnus tried not to look at him, the more impossible it became. After an excruciating five seconds, Magnus dared a glance out of the corner of his eye and was baffled to see Alexander blatantly sitting on his phone in class despite it being against the school rules. Of course, Magnus's extreme love for black eyeliner and glitter on a daily basis wasn't exactly allowed but it was strange that Alexander was so clearly on his phone and Miss Loss didn't seem to care.

The lesson proceeded with Magnus struggling to stay focused when his neighbour was so distracting. It wasn't just his looks, he smelt amazing (Dior Homme, Magnus would hazard a guess) but more than anything, it was that goddamn phone that seemed glued to his hand. What could he possibly be so obsessed with that he couldn't look up once in half an hour? Magnus's mind began whirring with possible theories. _Maybe_ _he has a hot boyfriend who he's constantly texting… or worse a girlfriend! Or what if he's in trouble with the police and he's currently googling ways to escape conviction… For god's sake Magnus! Pull it together._

Magnus was abruptly pulled out of his brooding by the sound of Miss Loss's voice.

"So, how can you show _that n²-n-90=0? Hmm, Alec do you want to have a go?"_

Magnus wondered briefly if anyone in their right mind would _want_ to have a go and then looked around to see who Alec was.

And to his surprise Alexander looked up once and said confidently "n = 10. 10² - 10 - 90 = 0."

So not only did Alexander evidently go by Alec for short but he could also solve maths equations in fewer than ten seconds _and_ that was after being on his phone for the entirety of the lesson.

It didn't happen often but Magnus was impressed.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident. Alec returned to his mobile, Magnus sped through some equations and Miss Loss said nothing about the obvious rule breaking happening in the seat next to him.

Just before the bell rang, a boy with golden blonde hair tried to get Alec's attention.

"Oi. Oi. OI!"

Magnus watched as Alec looked up and had a whispered conversation with the boy who seemed to be called Jace.

"Well meet us on the field in thirty then." Jace said running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I might not even _be_ that long Jace." Alec muttered. He then turned round and caught Magnus watching him _again._ Magnus being Magnus held his stare confidently. Alec seemed a little embarrassed but not uncomfortable and his bright blue eyes held interest not horror. What was only minutes felt like hours to Magnus and in that moment he knew he wanted to get to know this blue eyed mystery.

The bell rang, the moment shattered and Alec dropped his gaze but looked up once again. _Fuck it,_ Magnus thought and winked a glittery eyelid in his direction. With that he picked up his one of a kind Michael Kors satchel and strutted out of the room.

 _Wow, that was a lot more eventful than I thought it would._ Magnus mused about Alec as he walked down the corridor.

He was definitely not straight, that much was obvious. Even though Magnus had had a couple of moments of doubt throughout the lesson, no straight guy blushed when they saw another guy checking them out like Alec had. Was he out though? That would definitely be a problem if he wasn't. It wasn't that Magnus had an issue with closeted guys it was more that when he was interested in a guy he would hate to sneak around to be with him.

Magnus was in such deep thought that he walked into the row of lockers outside the History rooms.

As Magnus opened his locker he realised that with all his subtle flirting at the end of maths he'd left his textbook with the homework questions in on his desk.

Reluctantly he turned around and headed back to room 7 while quickly sorting through his satchel to make sure he hadn't left any other books.

He was still doing this as he reached the maths section of school which is how he didn't see Alec Lightwood himself leaning against the doorframe of room 7 and how he walked straight into Alec's very solid body.

"Jesus Christ! I think I just broke my nose on your-'' Magnus looked up clutching his nose and his jaw dropped. "Alexander. What are you still doing here?''

"Um, well I was talking to Miss Loss and then I realised that you'd left your textbook behind and I was going to try and find you but then I saw you walking down the hall so I decided to just wait for you to see me. But it turns out you didn't…" Alec stopped abruptly as if he realised how much he had said and he started turning slightly pink again. Magnus found it positively adorable.

Alec was holding out the textbook when Magnus stopped gazing at him and refocused so he quickly grabbed it and looked Alec directly in the eyes.

"Thank you… Alexander." He whispered in what he knew was a sexy tone. And it worked like a charm; Alec turned a bright red and averted his eyes suddenly.

They both knew that it was time for one of them to end the conversation because at this point they were just standing awkwardly in front of the maths room looking at each other.

Surprisingly though it was Alec – who had regained his normal pale skin tone – who stood up straighter and glanced at his watch in an offhand manner.

"Jace is gonna kill me." He muttered under his breath. "I have to go; I'll see you around, okay." Then with unexpected confidence he leaned forward so much so that Magnus could smell that his earlier guess was right, Alec was definitely wearing Dior Homme.

"You can call me Alec by the way." He whispered hotly in Magnus's ear before letting his lips graze over the skin underneath it.

Magnus stood absolutely still while Alec walked casually past him.

He had never been so taken aback in his life.

He felt almost like he'd just been on the biggest rollercoaster in the world three times but in a good way not a 'throwing up for the past two hours' way.

No, this feeling of adrenaline and excitement but also fear combined was exhilarating.

Magnus didn't know what would happen with Alexander next but he did know one thing.

He was going to enjoy maths class.

* * *

 **So yes,, first chapter done! If you've read this please give it a review as that would make my day. Also tell me how you found this story as idk how anyone will find it really. Thanks for reading and I'll be back when I've got chap 2 ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorrrrryyy, I know this took soooooooo much longer than it should have but I had results day and holidays and my school musical and tbh life just took over but I'm off school for a week so I finally got this done. Thank you to those of you who took the time to write a review for the first chapter, I appreciate it so much and you're the reason I tried** **so hard to get this chapter out there. Enjoy Ps hope you guys love confident Alec ;)**

Chapter 2

Magnus was in his own world. He was floating around his room thinking about blue eyes and hot lips that he could still almost feel on his skin. He wanted those lips everywhere. Seriously. However a sharp rap on the leg brought him back to reality where he was on his bed with Tessa standing over him holding her ruler out like a weapon.

"Magnus. Tell me why you have been grinning like an idiot for the past hour right now." Tessa pointed her ruler at him sternly, though the twinkle in her eye told him she wasn't actually going to hurt him. At least, not badly.

Magnus thought about keeping Alec to himself for a while and giving Tessa some flimsy excuse about being happy with life but not only would Tessa see through that, she was also his best friend and she could have some valuable information on Alec.

"Well… Okay… I flirted with this totally hot guy in maths and he actually flirted back like he flirted back with me. A hot guy, Tessa! And he was so sweet, he saw that I'd left my textbook so he picked it up to give to me and it was so nice and he's got the most beautiful blue eyes and his muscles, Tessa you know I don't rate people based on their looks but if I did, Alexander would be an 100." Magnus let out a slow breath of air and looked up to see Tessa smiling knowingly at him.

"What is it? Oh, I was just rambling wasn't I? I would say sorry but I'm not sorry at all, why are you-"

"Magnus, I mean this with all the kindness in my heart but shut up. Are you talking about Alexander Lightwood?"

Magnus nodded quickly. "Do you know him? Oh my God, please set us up on a date if you do."

"I know of him. I know his family is filthy rich for a start.' Magnus's eyes widened a fraction at this but he didn't know why he was surprised, even though Alec's jumper had clearly been worn it had also clearly been from last year's Tom Ford collection. 'He's on the basketball team and he swims outside of school. He's the smartest kid in our year as well.' Tessa looked directly at Magnus now, her grey eyes swirling with suppressed mischief. 'And he came out last month to overwhelming support from his family and friends."

Magnus gasped at that sentence. He'd been sure Alec wasn't straight but he'd never expected him to be out. This was perfect.

"Magnus. I know what that face means… Are you going to try and woo Alexander Lightwood?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Magnus looked at Tessa closely, "What is it? Tessa? What are you not telling me?"

Tessa scrunched her nose up as if she didn't want to say anything, "This is just a rumour but a lot of people have said that Alec doesn't date."

Magnus laughed shortly "That's not an issue, I don't mind inexperienced people, you know that."

"No, Magnus, he's definitely experienced. He just doesn't date." Tessa looked uncomfortable now.

OH. God.

It clicked into place in Magnus's head.

"He sleeps around." It wasn't a question. It was clear from Tessa's face that he was right.

"I don't know if it's true Magnus. I just heard from Camille that after he came out, he became very comfortable at parties, if you know what I mean."

Magnus knew exactly what that meant. Just the idea of Alec being sexual in public at parties made Magnus's mouth dry. But that didn't mean he was never going to date. It just meant he hadn't found the right person yet. And Magnus was going to make it his mission to be the right person. In fact he said that to Tessa right then.

"I hope you can Magnus,' Her eyes softened, 'Seriously, you deserve to be happy. And you of all people know that guys who sleep around aren't bad people, just misunderstood."

Magnus had to look away then, Tessa's soft tone and understanding eyes were making his throat close up and the last thing he wanted to do was get emotional while talking about a boy.

* * *

Magnus felt so jittery in History. What the hell was wrong with him? Alec was one guy. Admittedly a very attractive guy but Magnus didn't even know him very well, so why was he so nervous? Tessa had told him last night to stay cool, start a conversation with him and go from there. And that was all he needed to do, it wasn't as if he was planning on asking him out or proposing. He needed to calm down.

When the bell went, Magnus flew out of his chair and stuffed everything into his bag. He had to be in the maths class before Alexander so he could make sure he looked good and felt calm.

Alec arrived about two minutes after Magnus had sat down so he had had ample time to check his hair and make sure he was breathing at a normal rate.

When Alec walked in, Magnus felt every ounce of oxygen leave his body suddenly. Alexander was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket was hanging from his arm. But this simple yet mouth-watering outfit was not what shocked Magnus, it was the almost hidden but still noticeable outline of a black tattoo that was peeking through his shirt sleeve just below his shoulder.

Magnus had always found tattoos attractive and now this had happened he was starting to feel like the universe was finally seeing how kind hearted and deserving he was of good things. Because Alexander in that outfit and having at least one tattoo at the age of 17 was a good thing.

"Hey Magnus." Alec dropped into his chair next to Magnus and started rummaging through his bag.

Magnus smirked and nodded and even though it may have looked cool to Alec it was more because of the fact that he was unsure whether he would be able to force a sentence out that wasn't in a different language or a swear word. Finally he pulled himself together.

"Nice tat," he said way more evenly than he felt.

"You like? My parents almost killed me for it but I said it was a form of art and they love art as a form of expression so they don't mind so much now." Alec looked away, almost afraid he'd said too much but Magnus was wishing he'd carried on. His voice was captivating and hearing about his personal life was a lot more interesting than it should have been to Magnus.

"What is it? Like what does it mean?" Magnus saw Alec hesitate at the question and quickly added, "You don't have to tell me obviously if it's personal..."

"No it's not, it's just no one generally asks me what it means, they're more interested in how I got it so young." Alec gazed at Magnus when he said this with a look of surprised intrigue in his eyes as if he wasn't expecting Magnus to be the way he is.

"It's a rune. They're from Ancient Greek times and this one means fearless. I got it the week before I came out." He had been looking down while saying this and when he looked up and his eyes met Magnus's they were questioning and Magnus knew Alec was waiting for Magnus to be surprised or taken aback.

But Magnus just grinned at him, trying to show without words how supportive he was and said softly, "I love it."

They looked at each other then and for a moment Magnus felt that Alec was feeling the same attraction as he was but then Miss Loss walked and the moment was over and they went straight into calculus.

One thing Magnus did not fail to notice however was the little smile that was etched onto Alec's face _and_ that Alec's phone did not make a single appearance all lesson.

* * *

At lunch, Magnus, Tessa, Will and Jem were sitting at their usual table when Camille Belcourt strutted over and took a seat unannounced.

"Um... Camille, no offence but what are you doing?" Will had a fork full of food halfway towards his mouth and an eyebrow raised.

"I want to make sure you're all coming to my party this weekend. It's my birthday next month." She smiled icily at Will.

"Next month...? Okay whatever I'm sure we'll pop in then." Jem looked confused but as usual spoke politely and kindly towards Camille.

"And you, Magnus? You won't miss it, will you? " She smiled sweetly at Magnus, though her blue eyes remained as cold as ice.

"You know me, Camille, I never miss a party," Magnus said breezily, "Will the basketball team be there?"

"Probably, if they can drag themselves away from the courts. Why do you care?" She had an intrigued look on her face. "Got your eye on the new gay athlete Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus didn't look her in the eye and that was all the answer she needed.

"He'll be there, he loves my vast assortment of spare rooms." Camille laughed coldly and gracefully walked back to her packed table without a second glance.

"Well. At least you know he'll be there." Will tried, "And she could have been joking about that spare room thing, Camille loves to mess with people's heads so just don't take it too-"

"Just shut up, Will please." Magnus snapped and swiftly got up and headed to the library without saying goodbye to his friends.

There was a myriad of thoughts swirling around in his mind but one was more prominent than the others.

If all Alexander wanted was a hook-up, then Magnus was fine with that. But he was going to make it so good that Alec would be left coming back to Magnus again and again until eventually he'd give in and start dating Magnus properly.

So maybe it wasn't a foolproof plan but at least he could get a hot hookup with Alexander out of it. That at least was worth it.

 **So another chapter over,,, Hope everyone likes it and it was worth the wait and don't worry next chapter is going to be the party scene and there will be lots of malec action and more mystery about Alec added. Hopefully I will be able to get into a more fixed schedule but there's no way of knowing so just hang in there. And any new readers hello and thank u and pls review so i know what everyone thinks.**


	3. update

Hi all. After finally checking my email and seeing a question about this story I realised I hadn't updated this site to say that I have moved to AO3. It suits me better as I work from my phone and I have had a much better reaction on there. So you can find me at niamhilysb or search Can You See Me into AO3. There are two new chapters on there and I'm working on the fifth. Thank you to everyone on here who showed an interest :)


End file.
